


Sweet Gentle Kisses and Nervous Dorks

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, First Kisses, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, awkward cuties, everything's cute, they don't really know what their doing and its really adorable, they're like twelve in this and it's to cute and i needed it so here have it, to adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t sound awkward, but it sure did feel awkward.</p><p>Kissing your brother was exactly something that someone did on a regular basis.</p><p>So when Stan proposed the idea of kissing to his brother, he was rather surprised that Ford was willing to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Gentle Kisses and Nervous Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I have secretly shipped these two for a while, but with a lot of shaming everything gets I was nervous to write anything. Well you know what? NOT ANYMORE! No shame! I will write more stories about these two in the near future. For now have this small adorable thing that I have written for my lovely daughter Podabop.
> 
> I hope it is good for my first small story about them.
> 
> I own nothing for the idea and writing.

It didn’t sound awkward, but it sure did feel awkward.

Kissing your brother wasn't exactly something that someone did on a regular basis.

So when Stan proposed the idea of kissing to his brother, he was rather surprised that Ford was willing to go along with it. They had both seen couples kissing, even caught sight of their parents macking when they thought for sure the twins had gone to bed, and it didn’t look _to_ hard to Stan. Ford on the other hand didn’t understand what was going on. To the young boy it looked like all they were doing were pressing their faces together intensely. Stan on the other hand discovered that there was a little more to it. That it was more than faces close together. He knew of the secret melding of lips that moved against one another. He also knew of hands that softly caressed their partner, and he knew that their closeness was necessary.

Stan also knew that you only kissed someone that you really love.

Now he wasn’t stupid, he knew that there was something different between family giving each other pecks on the head of lips versus this kissing. When family gave each other kisses it was a split second, while the kissing that people that really loved each other press their lips together for an extended time.

He didn’t know everything, but he knew enough to know the love that he was feeling for his brother.

Stan had first proposed the idea when he and Ford were on their way home from school one Tuesday. The two young preteens had shuffled along in silence for a total of ten minutes before Ford answered.

“We can try it this Friday after mom and dad leave for their date.”

That sentence had made Stan‘s heart leap in his chest.

They silently planned the date, and Friday could not arrive fast enough for Stan. He was eager to actually try this with his brother, and nerves wracked his body, slicing through him thickly, and causing him to sweat. It only grew when they wished their parents peace on their date.

Once Ford had shut the door behind them, Stan stood there, wringing his hands, sweat sliding down the side of his face, and his eyes were everywhere but his brother. He only stiffened when Ford put a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him with the sweetest smile ever. The one that had Stan’s heart racing every time he saw it, trying desperately to beat out of his chest. 

Stan flashed his brother a nervous smile, looking into those lovely brown orbs that sat in his skull. They may have the same face and eyes, but Ford’s face was just a bit more round, cheeks just a bit bigger. And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown that Stan had seen. He loved the way that they shined up at him. They made him weak at the knees, and just everything about Ford did the strangest of things to him.

Ford took Stan’s hand, holding it in his with such a gentle grip; Stan almost couldn’t feel his hand. His brother was such a gentle caring person, he hated how mean people were to him. He deserved everything, not some assholes making fun of him just because he has an extra finger on each hand. How did such a caring being come into this world despite all of the hurt he received?

Stan’s smile formed into a more sincere and less nervous one. He gave Ford’s hand a gentle squeeze back, and he let Ford take him upstairs and into their shared room. Once there they both sat a bit awkwardly on Stan’s bed. Ford looking down at his hands, while Stan had his hands resting in his lap, and he looked everywhere, the both of them unsure where to start.

Stan wanted this to be special; he didn’t want to mess up on this now. He took a deep breath, remembering all of the things that he had seen, and he looked to his brother, hand raising and cupping Ford’s face, causing Ford to look over at him. The both of them had light blushes shading their young faces, and they both were a bit sweaty from nerves. Stan licked his lips, looking at his brother seriously, eyebrows knitted a bit.

“A-Are you ready?” He stuttered out.

Ford looked to the side, blushing just a bit more, mumbling out “Only if you are.”

Stan took another deep breath, closing his eyes, and leaning toward his twin, pressing his chapped lips to Ford’s soft ones gently. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he did know that he might need a bit more pressure. He pulled back, face completely engulfed in red. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing Ford’s face just as red as his, and his brows knitted. Stan was about to ask if he was alright, but Ford opened his eyes, beating him to it.

“A-Are you okay? Did I mess up?” Ford had asked, worry in his lovely eyes.

Stan’s heart swelled at his brother’s worry, and he knitted his brows and smiled widely at Ford. He cupped both of his twin’s cheeks, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Ford’s with such happiness, and just a bit more pressure, before pulling back and pressing kisses all over his brother’s cheeks, and pressing their foreheads together.

“No, you did perfectly.” Stan whispered to his brother, who had melted against the kisses, loving Stan’s hold on him.

Ford put his hands on Stan’s that were still on his cheeks, and he looked at his brother, giving a small smile of his own. Stan’s heart wasn’t the only one fluttering, and he could easily tell. 

Stan pulled his head away, giving his brother an eskimo kiss, before giving him a hug, whispering into his ear. “I love you.”

Ford’s ears were tinging pink now, and he leaned fully into his brother’s embrace. “I Love you to.” He said, and Stan pushed them both back onto his bed, just cuddling his brother, pressing his face into Ford’s hair, and inhaling his scent, easily drifting off to sleep, while Ford nuzzled his face into Stan’s chest, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
